The present invention relates in general to telecommunication techniques. More particularly, the invention provides a method and system for providing allocation of network resources. In a specific embodiment, the present invention provides a method and system for providing status indication of information associated with wireless devices. Merely by way of example, the invention is described as it applies to a wireless access network, but it should be recognized that the invention has a broader range of applicability.
Techniques for wireless communications have progressed through the years. For example, satellite wireless communication networks have been developed where satellites are used to relay voice communication among wireless devices. There are other techniques as well. Over recent years, “cellular” wireless communication networks have become one of the most widely used technique for providing wireless communication.
A wireless network usually includes base stations and mobile stations. For example, a mobile station (MS) refers to a station that is to be used while in motion or during halts at unspecified geographic locations. As an example, the mobile station is a mobile communication device. In another example, the mobile station is a cellular phone. In yet another example, a base station (BS) refers to a set of equipment that can provide connectivity, management, and control for one or more mobile stations. As merely an example, a connective service network refers to a set of network functions that provide IP connectivity services to mobile stations. In an exemplary process flow, a MS obtains radio access from a BS. Through the BS, the MS obtains IP services.
In a telecommunication network, a mobile station is typically connected to a local network, which provides, among other things, radio connectivity. The local network also establishes a connection between the mobile station and a network where a variety of services (e.g., routing, Internet protocol routing, etc.) are provided. FIG. 1 is a simplified diagram illustrating a conventional telecommunication network. As an example, the conventional telecommunication network 100 as illustrated in FIG. 1 complies with WiMAX wireless (i.e., IEEE Std 802.16d/e) networks.
In FIG. 1, a mobile station 101, which is sometimes referred to as mobile subscriber station when the mobile station is subscribed to a specific network service provider, is connected to an access service network. For example, the mobile station 101 is connected to the access service network (ASN) 102. For example, the ASN 102 is configured to provide radio access to the mobile station 101. According to an embodiment, the ASN 102 includes a base station (BS) for providing radio access. For example, the BS refers to a generalized equipment set for providing connectivity, management, and control of mobile stations. In addition, the ASN 102 includes a gateway for interfacing with other networks. For example, the gateway allows the mobile station 101 to communicate with other ASNs (e.g., ASN 106). As another example, the gateway allows the mobile station 101 to connect to a connectivity service network (CSN) 104. As an example, the connectivity service network refers to a set of network functions that provide, among other things, IP connectivity service to mobile stations. Often, the CSNs also store policies associated with mobile stations.
Typically, a mobile station connects to a CSN that stores the network policies associated with the mobile station through an ASN. As an example, the CSN is often referred as network service provider from a management perspective. Similarly, the ASN is often referred to as network access provider from a management perspective. Typically, the ASN and/or the CSN stores information associated with individual wireless devices. As an example, the information includes location information of a specific wireless device. As another example, the information includes context information for a wireless device.
Specific information associated with wireless devices is useful in many ways. For example, when a MS is connected to a first ASN, the MS may need to switch to a second ASN. Typically, the first ASN is referred as a serving ASN, and the second ASN is referred as a target ASN. The MS may switch from the serving ASN to the target ASN for a variety of reasons. For example, the MS may need to switch to ASN when the MS moves from one geographic service area to another. To transfer from one ASN to another, a handover process is performed. A handover process typically requires location and/or context information associated with the MS. If this information is unavailable, it is often necessary for an ASN to send an error message to the MS and request for information, thus reducing the efficiency of performance of the handover.
In addition, information that is specifically related to a particular MS is useful for other purposes as well. For example, MS's and ASNs often periodically exchange information for various reasons. In a specific example, an MS may periodically provide location update to an ASN when the MS is in an idle mode, a mode of intermittent communication to the network generally used to both reduce power consumption on the MS and network resource consumption on the ASN.
Important as this MS information is, a wireless communication network often does not have data available to exchange and/or serve the MS. Various conventional techniques are currently available to address this problem. Unfortunately, these conventional techniques have been inadequate.
Therefore, an improved method for providing wireless communication network is desired.